


Our Get Along Box

by Anamorph_Marco, cheeryPsycho, LaOruga, Wertiyurae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Meteorstuck, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Pailing Referenced, Tweet Jam, Xenophilia, forced confession, pov switching galore, somnophilia discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryPsycho/pseuds/cheeryPsycho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaOruga/pseuds/LaOruga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wertiyurae/pseuds/Wertiyurae
Summary: Dave and Karkat are trapped in a room on the meteor that gets smaller every time they lie. ;)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	Our Get Along Box

**Author's Note:**

> Some context:
> 
> This fic was created as a group effort on the Davekat Thirst Federation Server in the form of a tweet jam. This means that this fic was written in 280 character increments by a total of 9 authors (some of whom chose not to be credited). In interests of coherence and story flow, rough patches were sanded down and spackled. However, I feel that the experience and the vision of the parties involved has been preserved. We all had a lot of fun writing this, and we hope you have fun reading it. Enjoy! --Wertiyurae

Karkat bangs his fist against the door's control panel for ten minutes before resigning himself to his fate. He's trapped in a metal box with Dave. Obtuse, insufferable, incessantly mumbling Dave.

"I can't fucking believe this," Karkat spits.

The walls shrink in on them.

"Uh, what the fuck was that?" Dave asks, noting the movement of the wall he's been sitting against for the last ten minutes that Karkat's been going ham on that control panel. Not that he blames the troll: he's not super fond of tight spaces either.

Karkat yelps as the panel he'd been fiddling with jumps closer to him. "Did this claustrophobic tin shithole just get even more claustrophobic and shithole-ier?"

Dave shrugs, looking nervous.

"Fucking wow, I'm ELATED we're gonna be compacted alive in here."

It happens again. 

Dave’s eyes dart disbelievingly from ceiling to floor, and then wall to wall. "What the fuck?" he repeats, masking rising anxiety in a deadpan tone. "This can't be real. No fucking way am I about to get murked -- fucking cubically concluded -- by the ‘Walls Are Closing In’ trope."

Karkat heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Can you just," he pinches the bridge of his nose, "shut up? I'm trying not to freak out so I can just *think*, and your unrelenting drivel is *not* helping me right now."

The wall pushes in another half foot. Dave and Karkat both scream.

Dave decides to pretend he didn't just scream like a girl. "Why does this keep happening?"

An annoyed grunt. "I have no shit fondling idea why these walls keep closing in."

Dave almost expects the walls to move when Karkat speaks: they did last time. And they do. But they move out.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Dave asks. "Is this shit just happening at random or is there some kind of secret to controlling these walls? Maybe it's your tone of voice, Karkat. Maybe the walls hate how crotchety you are. Maybe they're trying to teach you a lesson about basic decency."

Karkat snarls. "Seriously, you shitgaper, shut your trap for a goddamn second and let me THINK!!" His increasingly panicky voice ricochets all over the enclosed space. "If I have to get any closer to your face I swear I might just WRETCH." 

The walls close in a whole nother foot.

With no small degree of frustration, Dave scoots away from the encroaching walls and towards the center of the room. He tries extremely hard not to slap his hand over Karkat's mouth. "Can you shut up and be fucking cool for once in your life? You're offending the room."

"As though you know anything about being cool," Karkat returns sharply, although his voice is slightly softer than it was.

"Have you met me?" Dave asks, offended. "I'm the coolest fucking guy around." He's about to say more, but then the walls are moving in again. "Shit."

The shifting walls startle Karkat. He stumbles forward, now breathing Dave's air. The room is considerably smaller than it was minutes ago, and Karkat's heart is pounding. He meets Dave's eyes and modulates his voice very carefully as to not offend the walls. "Dave, you reek."

The walls expand outwards.

"What? No way," Dave says, glancing about the room as his face turns pink. He realizes he's sweating up a storm and tries to smell the armpit sector of his shirt discreetly. It's not good. "Whatever, man. I don't care, and neither does the room."

And like that, the walls close in again.

Karkat takes a deep breath (despite the fact Dave does reek, the scent is comforting) and tries to think. There's a pattern. There has to be a pattern or they're dead. But what's the pattern? What made the room shrink? What made it grow?

Karkat stares at Dave, looking for an answer. The room only moves when they talk. Not always. He’s going to say whatever. For science. “You reek, but I don’t mind.” It comes out more like a question. He rolls his eyes for good measure. 

The room expands, small but quick, like a gasp.

"Oh," Dave says, lamely. He doesn't know how to react to the room's latest movement or Karkat. The heat in his face doesn't subside much, but the uncomfortable prickliness of it is now that there might be a way out. "Wait, really?"

Dave's unsure eyes make Karkat feel funny. "You're acting like you're the nicest thing I've ever smelled. It's not THAT extreme." The walls jolt in. "GOD! I can't stand being this close to you."

_Jolt._

Karkat's face is hot and his brain is scrambled. Tears prick at his eyes.

Dave freezes. He suddenly feels all of his body's nerves like a live wire. _This is not good, this is not good, this is not good._ Is there really a fucking room in this fucking meteor that reacts to their fucking emotional honesty? And are they seriously fucking trapped in it? ...shit.

This time Dave does press his hand over Karkat's mouth. Karkat looks panicky and ill, like he's doing even worse than Dave, and Dave doesn't want to give him the opportunity to make things worse. 

Before Dave can relay his newest working theory, Karkat chomps down on his hand.

Dave yells and tries to tug his hand away, but Karkat won't let go. "Jesus fucking _stop_ , Karkat, I don't want those nasty teeth of yours anywhere near my tender human bod." 

The walls shrink, shoving Dave closer to Karkat, their bodies pressing together hot and sweaty.

Karkat growls around the offending appendage before releasing it. "Fuck you, my teeth are cleaner than yours." There's a slight movement to the walls, but he barely notices it. He's too close to Dave. Much too close. "I never want any part of your disgusting body in my mouth again."

Dave closes his eyes and counts to ten. Once he's sure he won't use his dwindling elbow room to smack Karkat, he stares the troll down. "This is stupid," he says, experimentally. The room — really a box now — gives an inch back. "Also, I think you're bullshitting." Another inch.

Karkat’s jaw clenches, “Fuck off. I mean it. Any part of you. My mouth. Never again.”

The wall moves in and pushes Dave back into Karkat’s space. He loses his footing at the sudden movement. His leg gets pushed in between Karkat’s, leaving him to sit on one of Dave’s knees.

Dave would tear out his hair if he had enough room. "Are you happy now, asshole?" Seeing Karkat opening his mouth, he realizes what a mistake he's made. "Wait! Wait, please don't say anything. Let me talk!"

"When aren't you talking?" Karkat returns his voice dripping with sarcasm.

For a silent instant, it's smolderingly evident how compromising their position is. They literally can't disentangle. They stare into each other, petrified and breathless. Dave's panic-stricken face is drained of color. Karkat looks like he's about to burst.

"Karkat."

"Dave..."

Karkat's throat feels like it's closing. He shifts to get some breathing room. But there's not an inch of extra space and Karkat only succeeds in rubbing his crotch against Dave's thigh caught between his legs.

He squeezes his eyes shut and whispers, "What were you gonna say?"

Dave’s never been this up close and personal with anyone before. Hell, he only lost his hug virginity two months ago. And now Karkat’s basically rutting against his thigh while they breathe air straight from each other’s mouths.

“I think the rules here are. If we lie, we die.” 

Karkat blinks up at him, confused. Dave drifts dangerously into meltdown land. "Just. Dude. Gimme a sec." His head is spinning, so close to Karkat's flustered face and wondering if he could slide down and drop to his knees in front of him, and holy hell what is happening in his brain right now.

Dave drops his head in his hands.

"Dave.. are you- are you okay?" Karkat asks softly.

"Yeah dude. Fine."

The wall moves in and Karkat's whole body is forced onto Dave's. He feels Dave's heart hammering, the warmth from his stomach and every tiny (oh fuck) shift of his hips.

”Bullshit,” Karkat replies, with zero bite in his voice for once. For Dave’s sake as much as his own, he tries to arch his body away as much as possible — but there’s nowhere to go. Karkat bites his own lip. “You can’t possibly be fine, it would be insane if you were fine!”

Dave tries to breathe past the lump of panic in his throat. Karkat’s on every inch of him, being so goddamn kind. Despite Dave's internal chants of "no" and "keep calm" and "please not now oh god please not now", his body reacts to Karkat’s hips against his. His anxiety spikes higher.

Karkat isn’t faring well either. But his thoughts are cut off by Dave's scream of _oh fuck!_

"What?" Karkat asks, alarmed.

Dave tries to jump back but only hits his head.

"Ow... okay don't freak out dude, but there's something else in here and it wiggles."

Karkat's eyes widen comically. "Uh yeah. Fuck." Dave could swear Karkat's voice has never been so quiet. "That's um. My. Bulge." He's a furious shade of red. Dave's gulp is audible. "It's just we're s-"

The explanation dies in his mouth when he notices the way Dave slowly strokes his body down with his gaze. Despite how hot Karkat's face has become, his full tango of bulge dancing against the thigh he's sitting on hasn't slowed at all.

Dave leans his face in close. "So is this hentai tentacle in your pants a Karkat or troll thing?"

Karkat wheezes like the air was punched out of him. "Hh, troll. But it's not-" he tries to control himself. “It's not you, I mean it's not us." They get squeezed together once more, his bulge now flush between their bodies.

Dave is biting his lip and Karkat's blood pusher lurches.

"Whoa, okay, hey bro, one freakout at a time please. We haven't finished processing our initial freakouts or my false alarm. We don't need panic lies smooshing us into Karkavenut butter. Much as I like you, I don't think you’ll go well on toast."

The walls expand.

"You like me?"

Dave hesitates for an instant, takes a deep breath. Readies his best poker face and smirk combo. "No man, I don't like you," he tests. Walls come back in a couple inches. "I'm definitely not embarrassingly hot over my best bro over here". Fwoop~ Karkat gapes at him incredulously.

His stunt succeeds and Dave is pressed up against Karkat once more.

"Dave, you dumbass!"

Karkat finds Dave's knee between his. Once again his bulge presses into Dave's thigh. That's what pushes his bulge wriggling past what pants can hold and it _flops_ onto Dave's leg.

"Holy shit." Dave's eye twitches slightly at the sight. He looks up at Karkat for confirmation: he looks mortified but his pupils are blown wide and hazy with arousal. 

Dave's gaze drops back down. He lets out a shaky breath. His fingers start tracing down Karkat's length gently.

Dave doesn't feel fully prepared for this. But it's happening. Karkat's hot and shuddering in his lap, soaking his leg with something like pre-cum, and feeling Karkat's bulge pulse at his touch makes Dave's heart pound.

"Karkat, I. I think I want to kiss you," he says, quietly. The room explodes outwards.

The outward movement drops Dave flat on his butt. Karkat, who had made himself comfortable on Dave’s knee, follows him down and ends up on Dave’s lap. They don’t have time to readjust when Karkat blurts out, “Well, I don’t want to kiss your fucking face.” 

The room closes in.

“Liar,” Dave gasps, as Karkat squirms and pushes his ass directly into the cradle of Dave’s groin. “Do you seriously want to get us killed in this specific way? Your junk literally busted out of your pants to get at me. You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid."

Karkat snarls an inch from Dave's face, while the latter sports an amused smirk. But something distracts the troll: he's looking right into burning, transfixed red eyes. Dave's shades must have fallen off his face when they toppled, but he doesn't seem to care in the slightest.

Dave seizes the opportunity to grab Karkat's hips. Not to pull him down or push him off, but to at least keep the fucker still.

"I know consent conditions are non-ideal here, but you need to stop lying or we will literally fucking die. Do you want me to touch you, yes or no?"

Another denial is on the tip of Karkat's tongue, but he swallows it down. It's hard to think clearly now that he's laying on top of Dave with his bulge out, hands on his hips holding him in place, and red eyes pinning him as securely as the hands. He licks dry lips. He nods, once.

The room grows, apparently accepting nonverbal answers. "Okay then," Dave breathes. He rubs his thumb at the skin above Karkat's waistband, before reaching up and carding his fingers through the other boy's hair. "Tell me if you like it." 

He presses their lips together chastely.

Karkat, perhaps because he can't believe how tender Dave's hands and lips are being, or from finally letting go of his almost endless supply of denial, or because he's never dreamed of being touched in such a way, feels hunger grow in his belly.

He grabs Dave's hair in a fist.

Dave's surprise is barely stifled against Karkat's mouth. He'd assumed he'd set the vibe, but the troll seems to have other plans. Which is fine, Dave can roll with it. He pushes himself up and presses his mouth hard against Karkat's, trying to slip his tongue past the other's lips.

But then Karkat is startled by the unexpected feeling of something wet pushing through his lips, and he opens his mouth when he realizes it's a tongue. He's never kissed anyone like this, but he's read about it many times. The taste is not great; the feeling makes his bulge pay attention.

Karkat takes more than a second to react, which is not what Dave expected. Okay, Dave misread a bit. He expected Karkat's aggro hair move to be backed by experience, but that doesn't seem to be the case, so he eases up. 

"Oops," Dave says, embarrassed. "Was that okay for you?"

Karkat breathes out, pupils blown, face heated. He locks eyes with the blond. “No,” he growls, “it was absolutely nauseating.” And he’s clutching Dave’s hair to tangle their mouths again.

Predictably, the room shrinks, and Karkat uses the reduction to grind down on him.

Dave's eyebrows draw together in irritation, which he channels into deepening the kiss and pulling Karkat harder against his erection. "You are fucking unbelievable," he says exasperatedly, as they pull apart. "You're hot," the room expands, "but if we die like this, I'll kill you."

Karkat is perfectly happy focusing on their intoxicatingly passionate kissing but... oh. Something new catches his attention. The rock hard bump his bulge is currently in the process of trying to examine. He's never seen anything like it, and his hand flies to Dave's zipper.

But Dave catches Karkat’s hand before he can unleash The Beast (TM). As much as he’d like to go further, he’s not as removed from the sitch as Karkat apparently is.

“Fuck no, dude. Price of admission is you saying something honest. I’m not gonna undo you scrunching up the room forever.” 

Karkat rumbles low in his throat. He could ignore Dave's protest; he's strong enough to do what he wants, especially with their current positions. He's faintly ashamed he even thinks this. He bites his lip, wishing he was biting Dave's. Say something honest. He can do that. "Okay."

He can’t do it while maintaining eye contact, though.

“I don’t know what traumatic pan injury led me to this conclusion, but. You’re not completely intolerable. You have one or two very tolerable traits, which I promise are incredibly difficult to reconcile with what a jackass you are.”

Dave sighs. "Tsk tsk." He hums into the crook of his neck. "Come on, Karkitty." You can practically taste the laughter in his voice. "You can do better… didn't you want it so bad?"

Karkat groans and can’t help pull back his head a little more so that Dave can have more of his neck. He wants Dave to press his lips there or maybe even bite him. A breathy “fuck” escapes Karkat, followed by the quietest “...so bad.” 

Dave grins and nips at Karkat’s neck. The room gives Dave another two inches of space work with, which is a huge relief. Withholding in order to squeeze truth morsels from Karkat seems like a good strategy. Maybe he can game the system here. 

“Good,” Dave says, hot and breathily into Karkat’s ear. “Say another thing, slut.” 

Karkat's less annoyed by the insult than he is by the inaccuracy. "This is literally the first time I've ever..." he falters. Despite the need to be truthful now, it's too embarrassing to say. "Fuck you, Dave." Dave nips him again, and it feels good. "I want you to keep doing that."

The murmuring gets Dave on the fast track to rock fucking hard. Dave’s ability to think might be severely addled right now, actually, because Dave’s dick needs to get closely acquainted with that delicious, twisting, wet, candy red bulge. He just knows he needs it bad, and fucking now, because he is officially, deeply into xeno forever.

But despite this revelation, Dave maintains a tenuous grasp on his cool. He shifts his hips, thrusting once into Karkat ever so slightly. 

“Glad it feels good, bro. Looks like the room liked it too. Rewind to that sentence real fast for me — ‘first time ever’ doing what?” 

And Karkat's silent for too long.

"Doing what?" Dave prompts. "I can wait here all day; I have to actually. No choice in the matter. Just you and me, wanting to rub our weird alien junk together. I'd love to do that, but first you gotta--"

"Doing this!" Karkat explodes. Great: tears.

Karkat’s reaction is more visceral than Dave expected. To the point where he feels kind of bad about it. But in return for Karkat’s admission, the room gives them generous additional floor space. 

Dave resumes kissing at Karkat’s neck.

“Gotcha. For what it’s worth, I’m honored.” 

Karkat softens at that. "Dave," he murmurs. “Please touch me."

"Sure babydoll. But first let me..." Dave dips his face down as if to place a kiss, but instead runs his tongue upwards all along his neck and up to his chin.

The drawn-out, high-pitched moan Karkat emits is pure poetry.

The sound makes Dave’s dick twitch and he pushes his hips up to grind against Karkat. 

Dave rests his head on Karkat’s shoulder, his breath is hot and shallow. His body is buzzing with energy as he takes Karkat’s dick in his hand.

“I’ve got you,” he breathes out, “is this okay?” 

Karkat groans quietly at Dave’s fingers wrapping around his bulge. Dave’s grasp is awkward — like he doesn’t know where to grip, or whether to tug or twist. But it’s intimate. Dave is hunched over and working him like he really cares. 

“Yeah. This is very okay,” Karkat replies. “Can I.. can I touch you?" 

He feels Dave nod against his shoulder, his hand freezing on Karkat's bulge for only a moment. Hesitantly, Karkat reaches for Dave's zipper again, Dave shifting to let him. He has some idea what to expect: Dave draws them all the time everywhere.

Karkat carefully unzips Dave’s jeans and tugs them down without incident. Dave’s boxers are surprisingly inoffensive; the real point of interest is what he’s got underneath. Since Dave’s already touching his bulge directly, Karkat decides to slip his hand under Dave’s waistband.

Karkat's fingers slide under the soft cotton. _Gentle... can't fucking ruin everything with clumsy claws_. He takes careful hold of the stiff erection.

Dave flinches. Karkat's eyes shoot up to meet the human's, and he's instantly sure of one thing.

He's fucking terrified.

No one’s ever directly touched Dave’s dick before; they’ve reached the end of his experiential road, and now he’s officially gone further than he ever went with Terezi. The stress is so evident on his face that Karkat can’t possibly miss it. A few seconds later, Karkat pulls back.

“Dave...?”

But Dave _hates_ the pity in Karkat’s voice, it makes him self-conscious as fuck, and the situation as it stands is still more hot than scary. He lifts his hips for a moment and shoves his boxers down. And then his package is suddenly in the open view of Karkat’s bulge. Said bulge bumps against Dave's with significant curiosity.

"Karkat?"

Karkat looks mortified. Who would have thought this could get more embarrassing? His bulge wraps itself around Dave's, washing it in bright red slick--an unfamiliar but deeply satisfying sensation. "I, uh, I don't have much control over it. I can, uh," he reaches to untangle himself. 

"No, it's good,” Dave blurts. 

Karkat’s not sure if he’s heard Dave correctly. Sensing this, Dave grabs Karkat’s hand.

“I mean it,” Dave says. “It feels good. 4.5 stars on Yelp good.” The room is back to its original dimensions, but neither of them notices. He wraps both of their hands around their merged junk. 

Karkat lets Dave guide his hand and soon follows suit. His bulge is happily curling around Dave's shaft, and if his soft moans and pants are to be believed, he's very much enjoying it. Dave’s eyes are half-lidded and relaxed, foggy with arousal and-

He-

He's fucking gorgeous.

Karkat raises the hand not otherwise occupied to Dave's head, carefully sliding his claws through his hair to get a hold. Then he brings Dave's face closer to his, feeling the other boy's breaths on his lips. He closes the little space left between them and kisses him hard.

Dave’s eyes are shut tight as he loses himself in the kiss and pumps his hand in tandem with Karkat’s. The motion is slick, wet with the immodest amount of lubricant that Karkat is endlessly producing. Then someone does something just right with their wrist that prompts Dave to moan into Karkat’s mouth.

Karkat laughs into Dave's moan with a satisfied huff. The two of them part, spit trailing between them like a string of pure yaois. Dave leans back, his eyes drinking in all of Karkat, before running a hand through his platinum blonde hair and smearing copious red throughout.

Karkat grabs his wrist.

"What's up?" Dave asks.

"You're getting it all-" Karkat points at his stained hand. Dave snorts. 

"Fuck Karkat," Dave’s face lights up in a genuine smile. "You're getting all over me". 

Karkat ponders how deeply this idiot affects him. And he wants to affect *him*.

He brings Dave's fingers up to his mouth.

Considering that Karkat's still sliding his hand up and down their collective junks, Karkat's sucking his own juices from Dave's fingers should not be as hot as it is. Dave was trying to lighten the mood before Something About Mary style: he didn't expect Karkat to be so into it.

Karkat suckles on Dave's fingers. Even when he's not looking up, he can feel Dave's eyes glued to him. Karkat can't get over how dreamily unfocused, entranced, and just plain fucking horny he looks at him. It's mesmerizing. No one could genuinely look at him like that. Could they?

As the seconds stretch by, Karkat decides, yeah, someone definitely could. Dave starts rocking his fingers in and out of Karkat's mouth in a delicately crude approximation of a human 'blowjob.' Dave is a fucking idiot if he expects to get one anytime soon, but Karkat lets him fantasize.

Pressure and slight pain sends a jolt through Dave. "Wa-watch it, Kat," he pants. "I'm gonna need those back after." He presses his fingers against a rough tongue, eliciting a muffled moan. His other hand slides up under Karkat's sweater, fingers finding new, unfamiliar planes.

Feeling Dave's hand on his bare skin makes Karkat burn.

He leaves Dave's fingers in search of his mouth.

"Off, please take it off," he moans against his lips.

Karkat has an overwhelming need to feel more of Dave's skin against him. Their clothes are the cruelest barrier.

But Dave's brain is blue-screening on him again. Because the spot where Karkat bit him still tingles. Because his claws are now scraping slow and delicious up Dave's sensitive stomach. Because he's close enough to someone to let them hurt him a little. And it feels so amazing.

Karkat looks at Dave's arousal fogged eyes. He's clearly not going to understand anything anytime soon.

"Dave?" No response. Karkat sighs. "Dave!" He wiggles his feet out from behind Dave and uses them to push Dave across the room, eliciting an "uh, hey, what the fuck?" from the other boy.

"Clothes off. Now."

Dave slides back a bit with the force then flops back down to the floor. _Gracefully._ Then he brings out his most wicked smirk. Looking up at Karkat, he slips his fingers under his shirt and starts pulling it up super slow, like the most annoyingly attractive douchebag ever.

Like a practiced professional at stripping with tactical efficiency, Karkat pulls his shirt and pants off, stepping on his socks to free his feet. Seeing Dave's strip tease fuckery sparks a fire in him and he growls, "too slow, Strider."

In a flash his sickle is out, slashed, and put away. Dave’s shirt, pants, and boxers are fucking ruined. And now Dave is nude.

On one hand, rude--maybe Karkat's an exhibitionist, but Dave isn't. And also flashing blades near his body are not cool. Makes him think about things he doesn't want to think about. Especially right now. On the other hand, seeing the naked want in Karkat's expression does things.

Karkat doesn’t miss the speck of fear in Dave’s eyes. He looks so vulnerable.

The familiar want to protect stirs in Karkat as he kneels in front of Dave.

Karkat is afraid to meet his eyes. He doesn’t want Dave to see how desperate he feels. 

“Dave, tell me what to do.”

Dave bites his lip. He feels kind of stupid with his dick jutting out and his bare ass on the cold floor, not as in control as he’d like.

“I know it sounds lame, but I need you to go slow. And you gotta use your words. Believe it or not, this is my first rodeo too.” 

Karkat almost asks what a hoofbeast capturing competition has to do with what's happening right now before deciding he doesn't want to know. He's a bit shocked by his earlier daring anyway. Dave just brings out all of his feelings: red and black. But also pale. "I can do slow."

”Sick. Tight. Dope,” Dave says, feelings of alarm subsiding somewhat. He watches Karkat sit back patiently for several seconds before realizing he’s been given the next move. 

He scoots towards Karkat and places a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s try kissing again. Work up from there.”

Karkat closes the space between them. He starts the kiss soft and restrained. He moans when Dave turns it into something deeper. Their breathing is coming out in short gasps. Karkat’s hand reaches down to squeeze Dave’s thigh, his body aches at every physical contact point.

Of course, Dave would never let something as poignant as momentum reset get in the way of achieving a nut. Once he's ready, he guides Karkat back to his dick, which Karkat gropes at with polite gusto. 

The learning curve for dicks is apparently much flatter than for bulges. Karkat jerks Dave off more expertly by the second, rubbing and tugging in just the right ways, and it’s so goddamn unfair that Dave could scream, but instead he fucking whimpers.

Karkat's bulge wants friction, but his focus is on Dave. Hearing the gasps of the other boy as he moves his hand satisfies in a way touching his bulge can't. A possessive kind of hunger, knowing he's responsible for Dave unraveling.

Then a spurt of something hits him in the face.

They both freeze. Dave’s eyes are shut tight, initially from his orgasm but now from his deep desire to keel over and die. He waits for Karkat to laugh at him, to serve him the most lethal burn of his life, but it never comes. Instead, the sound of him attempting to catch his breath fills most of the silence.

He cautiously opens his eyes. 

Karkat looks full of desire with parted lips and streaks of Dave’s cum across it. His heart racing, Dave takes his thumb and strokes Karkat’s flushed cheek taking some of the liquid. He slowly pushes it into Karkat’s mouth. His lips close around it with a languid moan.

It must be human genmat, though there's not much of it. Salty but not unpleasant and less viscous: what Dave didn't push into his mouth drips down his cheek, leaving a trail. He shivers. Dave's other hand finds his bulge, and he moans again, releasing Dave's thumb. Fuck. "Dave."

Karkat’s not giving him shit for blowing his wad — thank god for the cultural ignorance that permeates every single one of their interactions. Instead, he’s gone full porno, and Dave stays hard as ever. Looks like he can still salvage his cool.

Dave slides his fingers below Karkat’s bulge and runs one along his slit.

“Yeah?”

Karkat stutters at the contact. "N-nook. Pleas-" He immediately finds himself pushed onto his back on the floor.

Dave's hands are spreading his thighs apart. His long fingers gingerly explore the reactive, flowery folds between Karkat's legs. Karkat keens as Dave licks his lips. 

He leans over Karkat and is pulled into a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate. He moves to bite at Karkat’s neck and his fingers find the entrance to his nook. Karkat lets out a whimper that might worry Dave if Karkat hadn’t also bucked his hips,taking more than Dave intended.

Dave's mouth is back to drinking up Karkat's, every twist of his fingers earns him a gasp that tastes like oasis water in the desert. But now he needs it to kiss down every inch of that silky grey body. On his way down, a friendly bulge pet on his cheek makes his insides squirm.

Dave forces his mind blank before any anxiety about what he’s about to do can shove its way in, then dips his head and drags his tongue up the pretty, red flushed slit of Karkat’s nook. 

The taste is god damn delectable. But even more so is Karkat’s soft, trembling moan.

The exquisite noises, the luscious taste of pure sex... Dave feels like he might lose his fucking mind. He wants to make him scream in delight. Possibly for the rest of his fucking life.

He lays his face flush against Karkat and pushes his tongue in as far as it'll go.

With each movement of Dave’s tongue, Karkat’s back arches. His bulge is hot against Dave’s cheek. He is painfully aware of how hard he is, how could he not with Karkat melting in his hands? He pulls back for air but Karkat’s hand finds his hair and pulls him back making a sweet sound.

Dave gets the message loud and clear. He dutifully presses his mouth back against Karkat’s nook, gently teasing Karkat with light kisses and licks all over his flaps. While he works up to slipping his tongue inside again, he wraps a hand around Karkat’s bulge. Junior seems left out. 

Karkat's bulge wraps around Dave's hand, sending another shiver through him. This combined with the tongue working his nook is almost too much. The physical sensations are delicious and intense, but knowing Dave wants to do this with him is what makes him moan the human's name.

Dave feels electric at the sound of it. His thumb slowly rubs at the bulge where he is touching it. Not to be sexy but because he enjoys the feel of it in his hand. He keeps his rhythm as he works Karkat’s nook, thighs twitching under Dave’s touch, shiny and slick with his saliva.

Karkat’s wiggly putz drools all over Dave’s wrist, sparking curiosity in him even as he’s enthusiastically licking Karkat out. He stops to give Karkat a wet kiss on the thigh.

“Hey, quick Q, do you ever like... put your own Tab A into Slot B? Self-dock? Go fuck yourself, so to speak?”

The "Q" catches Karkat off guard. "What? No, of course I haven't." Over their panting breaths, a faint scraping sound is audible. 

Dave eyes the walls before looking back at Karkat, smug. "Holdin' out on me."

Karkat hides his face behind his hands. "It's... You're not supposed to."

Dave smiles in such a self-satisfied manner that it qualifies as a full on fucking grin. He slips a finger about an inch deep into Karkat as a reward for his delicious vulnerability, but keeps it still.

“Do you do it a lot?”

“No!” The room shrinks again and pushes them closer. Karkat’s legs are raised up against the wall. 

Dave kisses Karkat’s belly, “You gotta tell the truth or we’re gonna die before you get to finish.”

“Oh, fuck me,” he says with an annoyed groan, his face still behind his hands.

”I’ll think about it,” Dave says, rocking his finger in and out gently. Watching Karkat squirm is definitely awakening something in him. “Our final destination really depends on how honest you wanna be. New question: when was the last time you fucked yourself?”

It's even harder to think with Dave's finger moving. How long will he keep doing that if Karkat refuses to answer? Through grit teeth, "You fucking win, okay? Last week." An idea comes. He grins and lowers his hands. "How about you, Dave? When's the last time you touched yourself?"

“This mornin’,” Dave says, cavalierly. It's such a low stakes question for him that the room barely responds. Karkat's playing along, though, so he deserves a reward. Dave adds another finger but continues to move slow as molasses. "What were you thinking about?"

Should have known better than to think the question would embarrass Dave. How do you embarrass someone who has no shame? Apparently, you don't. And apparently Dave wants to murder him: the stretch of the fingers is nice, but they need to move! Another Q. Oh. "You," he murmurs softly.

That's not a response Dave expected to hear. His fingers slow for a few beats, but he quickly gets back in the saddle. The walls back off again, but the two of them barely notice.

"Interesting," he replies, wondering if he's ambidextrous enough to try jerking Karkat off and finger-blasting him at the same time. "Say more."

"Hnng!" Karkat is getting desperate, the embarrassment of his confession taking second place to the big fat center stage of his aching loins' need for Dave to fucking get on with it. 

"Y-you got into my respiteblock in the middle of the night while I slept. You were shirtless."

Dave arches an eyebrow iconically. He uses the suddenly ample elbow room to get a better angle for spelunking.

"How would you rate the view? Like on a scale from one to ten, my pecs in the moonlight. Also, tell me what happened next, obviously."

Dave is watching him with an intense stare and a shit-eating grin. His fingers have stopped moving entirely. Bastard. Fuck it.

"You walked up to my concupiscent platform. You... started slowly caressing my thighs." Karkat swallows with great difficulty. "...but I didn't wake up."

"Huh." Dave tries to keep judgment out of his voice. That's not something he's ever thought about doing to another person. He wonders what that implies about what Karkat actually thinks of him. But it's just a fantasy, so whatever. Kinda hot. He corkscrews his fingers inside Karkat.

"Go on."

Once more, Karkat's voice comes out ragged and breathless. "I-it wasn't anything really perverted, I fucking swear. Ahn~!" that spasm and moan combo certainly captures Dave's attention. "I just thought it would be sexy if you wanted me enough to approach me like th-ahffuck DAVE!"

"Sounds like it was perverted enough to make you stuff yourself," Dave comments, like they're talking about the weather. He fucks his fingers into Karkat at a respectable pace, restraining himself significantly. "So, you like the thought of being totally powerless under me?"

Karkat wants to deny it. Despite what Dave's doing, he doesn't know how the human is going to use the ammunition later, when they're out of this room. Dave looks so unaffected now, even with the genmat on his face and in his hair, and he feels sick even as his body hums approval.

He gets so close, his deep low voice tickles Karkat's ear. "That's so naughty. You're such a tasty naughty boy..." Karkat can hardly believe the tone he's using. His voice is practically dripping with sex. "You get anything you want. But you have to tell me exactly what that is."

“Wait, Dave, stop,” Karkat gasps, reaching for Dave’s hand at his crotch. Dave looks surprised but backs up immediately. There’s an embarrassing puddle on the floor between them that Karkat tries not to look at. "This feels kind of unfair. Can we like, recalibrate. Holy shit."

Karkat brings his knees up to his chest to hug them, and Dave feels a rush of shame. It's fun to push, to see how he reacts to what he does, but he's pushed too far, and it's not fun. "Fuck yea, let's recalibrate this." He puts his hand on Karkat's knee. "How do we make it fair?"

"Let's cool it on the interrogation. I don't think either of us need our private pathologies picked apart while pursuing humiliatingly speedy orgasms."

Dave's face flushes deeply before he nods and replies, "Aight. How about you talk me through what you'd like me to do here and now? Or you can ask me shit."

Karkat remains silent, eyes wide, breathing sharply. _Fuck, no no no, not good._

Dave offers both his hands for him to hold. His smug expression is gone and he looks nervous again, smiling shyly. His ruby eyes look so genuine, hesitant yet hopeful.

"Dave, did you ever want me?" Karkat asks.

_Oh wow. Impending panic attack city, population: naked adorable troll boy you wanna kiss and you. Okay, you can salvage this. Come on, Dave, think._ "Well, your sickle stunt definitely accelerated shit. But I think we've established I'm pretty incapable of lying about wanting you, Karkles."

"Don't call me that," Karkat snaps. The last fucking thing he wants to think of right now is Terezi. "And to address your non-answer to my extremely clear question, no we haven't 'established' anything. That's part of the fucking problem." He sighs. "Just... tell me the truth."

"I don't know, dude. I like you. I wanted to kiss you and then I did and it was fucking awesome. What do you mean by want? Like," Dave pauses for a second, realizing just how difficult it feels to be put on the spot. "Like have I ever thought about fucking you, specifically, before?"

Karkat gives him a deliberate look. Dave is shifting like he'd like to put his hands in his pockets but can't find them.

He really needs to know though.

"Not necessarily sex. Have you felt anything before. About me." Dave freezes like the question literally stopped his heart.

"Yes."

It's one thing to have repressed feelings for Karkat. And another to spend an astronomical number of evenings hiding from Rose about it, and then a few hours eventually talking to Rose about it.

But he just said it out loud, and it's weird, and scarier than sex stuff by far.

It's tempting to ask for details like Dave did, to try saving face now by making Dave lose his--it's what he deserves, the prying prick--but Karkat sees his flushed face and his wide eyes, and decides that 'yes' is enough for him to feel like he's not making a huge mistake here. 

"Aren't you going to like. Say something. Oh my god, please say something," Dave says, suppressing the urge to jump out of his own skin, or ollie out of this fucking life. (Neither are really options, as they're trapped.) 

"Or don't, actually, I don't know what would be worse."

Dave is adamant on winning his staring match with the floor when he feels Karkat shuffle. Then he's sitting sideways on his lap. His arms somehow end up around his neck.

"Kiss me, you insufferably dysfunctional douchebag."

And their lips melt together along with any leftover fear.

The taste of himself is in Dave's mouth and the memory of where that mouth has been makes his nook clench and his bulge thrash, searching for something to wrap or enter.

Dave's laughter ends their kiss, and he lowers a hand down to stop the attempted invasion of his navel. "Whoa!"

Dave is looking up at Karkat with laughter in his eyes while he holds his bulge playfully in between his fingers. "One more thing, Kat." Karkat watches him choose words carefully, cheeks flushed. "Cards on the table? I wanna um. Make love to you. I mean if you want me to." 

Karkat doesn't even care if Dave's saying 'make love' ironically. The invocation of such a timeless phrase, the most amorous collision of two words ever orchestrated by man or troll alike, would've made Karkat's panties fly off if they weren't already a thing of the past. He should've worn double underwear.

"Yes!" Shit. Too eager but does that matter now? "I mean, yeah, I do." He looks at the red smeared divot which probably isn't a nook in Dave's stomach and realizes he doesn't know how pailing between them is going to work. Does Dave want to put his bulge in his nook? Will it fit?

"Okay, um, shit, do you have a condom? Wait. Do I need a condom? Uh, assuming you want my spunk trumpet where I think you do," Dave rambles, making a ton of weird hand gestures. Karkat's intense zeal has him flustered. "Fuck, why the hell would you have a condom, you're an alien."

Karkat grabs Dave's hand with his own, and with all the patience he can muster, he tries to wait out the ramble.

"Dave. Dave. Dave!" Dave closes his mouth and blinks down at him. "Remember what you said about going slow? That’s still the plan. Stop overthinking, dumbass."

The feeling of his sticky hand in Karkat's might be one of the top five most intimate things Dave's ever experienced. And that is one of the top five dumbest things Dave has ever thought.

"Okay, sorry, you're right. I'm out of the feelings stage and I am now solution-oriented." 

The room shrinks.

"I mean there are maybe SOME feelings, but just like, the standard amount for when you're making lo-," Dave flushes, suddenly aware of his own sincerity, "uh, epically fucking your best bro." 

It shrinks again.

"Uh, I mean."

Karkat squeezes his hand. Dave, embarrassed, gives him a grateful look and squeezes back.

"Feelings make it better," Karkat reassures Dave. Well, not all feelings, he tells himself. There's some pale swirling around in the red he's personally feeling right now, which he knows is sick, but it makes this... hotter?

"I want your human bulge in my nook. Does that sound good?"

"Yea, hella tight, like your nook." Dave is just a bit giddy. He got a good lay of the land before, and the position they need is classic: Karkat on his back and Dave on top, just as the missionaries intended. Karkat has to hold his bulge back as Dave positions himself below it.

Dave has one hand planted on the ground by Karkat's shoulder, and the other pressing the tip of his dick into the other boy's sopping wet coochie. He looks down and tries to take a mental snapshot. He's about to be inside someone else for the first time, and it's Karkat, who's gazing at him like there's nobody he could possibly want there more.

Dave gives Karkat a warm, earnest smile, closed lips and vibrant red eyes crinkled. Karkat gives a soft, shy smile in return. Dave slowly pushes deeper into Karkat's nook and closes his eyes tight, eyebrows scrunching. 

Their breathing picks up and Karkat groans quietly.

Karkat's grateful his nook is dripping slick, because Dave's bulge is... a lot. A lot more than the tip of his own bulge or fingers. No pain beyond the stretch at the entrance, but there's a nervous flutter in his acid tubes as the hard bulge moves further in. "Slowly," he gasps.

Karkat is tight. Dave always thought the word tight was some cheap porno word, but that's really the best way to describe the experience of sliding into him. His insides are slippery, hot, and pulsing around the third of Dave's dick he's taken; it's kind of overwhelming, so it's easy for Dave to comply with his request.

Dave is _inside_ of Karkat. It feels so warm and good and nice and he tries to mask how overcome he is by slowly thrusting deeper. Karkat continues to squirm and pant and hum as Dave pushes his dick in all the way to the base. They stay like that for a moment, staring at each other.

It's such a sweet, soul-baring moment. Something for just the two of them that they'll never be able to take back, and that Karkat hopes he'll never want to.

Karkat suddenly laughs. "Oh my god, we're fucking. We're actually like. Fucking."

Dave's pretty sure laughter isn't what a guy in his position wants to hear, but he can't help but join in. It's too ridiculous, isn't it? "Fuck, yeah, we're fucking." He shifts slightly, and Karkat stops laughing. "Are we good? Can I move? Get the horizontal mambo goin'?"

"Yeah," Karkat replies.

Dave takes a deep breath. "Okay. Okay." 

He slides his dick out slowly and then pushes back in. Karkat's nook clenches around Dave and gives the perfect amount of resistance. Dave and Karkat both moan. Then, Dave catches Karkat's eye and they both start laughing again.

"Is this seriously happening while you're INSIDE me?"

"Sure looks that way, bro," Dave says, voice breathy from laughter. "Alright. Time for some real lust and thrust, I think?" He finds and kisses one of Karkat's hands, threads his fingers through the other's, and then squeezes gently. Then he rolls his hips experimentally.

Karkat's hold on Dave's hand tightens at the move, the bulge grinding deliciously into his seedflap and rubbing over his shame globes. The sensation of fullness is intense, and a part of him worries about that, but he doesn't want Dave out of him. "D-do that again," he breathes. 

“Uh, okay. Sure thing.” Dave bites his lip and tries to repeat the move exactly. Karkat responds with a faint groan that gets his cock harder than he previously thought possible, so he keeps rolling his hips in that deep, slow way, and shit, his arms are shaking with the effort to not go faster.

Dave continues to roll his hips up into Karkat's nook, and the warm, tingling friction against his shame globes and the full feeling inside of him make Karkat ache for more. 

"Dave," Karkat breathes, "harder."

Dave mumbles an "oh my god," as he thrusts hard and deep into Karkat.

Karkat continuously asks him to thrust harder and faster, which are both functionally synonyms for more, which Dave is vocally more than happy to give. He groans and hikes one of Karkat's knees over his elbow to spread his legs wider, open him up deeper, and keeps fucking him.

Dave is hitting parts of him with his bulge that, even if he’s sloppy and inconsistent, has Karkat finding himself moving quickly towards a cliff. "D-Dave! Slow down or,” Karkat groans, “get a bucket!" He wraps his legs around Dave and digs his claws lightly into Dave's back.

A shiver goes through Dave at the feeling of Karkat's claws grazing his back. Then the statement penetrates the fog of sensation. Bucket? "Shit, really?" There's no point in looking around. "We don't have one, dude, but I don't care if the floor gets a little more messy, do you?"

"Yes, I do!" Karkat says, with urgently clear diction.

"Okay, then do you want me to stop?" Dave replies, sounding just a bit strained as he slows down for a proper mid-fucking check-in.

"I don't know," Karkat groans, with equally clear diction. 

Dave groans back and pulls out. He drops his forehead to Karkat's shoulder, panting from exertion. "Dude, I cannot have my dick in you if you're at an impasse, figure it out."

Karkat wants to reach climax but Karkat is not ready for this moment with Dave to end. Unwrapping himself from Dave, Karkat pushes him to the floor and moves to sit on Dave’s stomach. Karkat’s face is comically serious (and cute, Dave thinks) and his bulge is bright against Dave’s skin.

“Okay, let’s go over the pros and cons. God, I wish we had a whiteboard, this would be so much easier with a whiteboard. Fuck,” Karkat grumbles to himself. 

Dave wishes so badly that he could reach around Karkat so that Little Dave could enjoy the company of an old friend while Karkat completes his cost-benefit analysis. But alas, Karkat’s ass is too thicc.

"Pros and cons of what?" Dave tries not to whine. "Making a mess? Too late for that."

"It's not the mess," Karkat sighs. "Don't laugh."

"I won't, swear on my dick," Dave says.

"Wasting slurry, it's... it's terrifying. You need it all. There are no drones, but *you* forget a lifetime of fear."

”So if it’s not the mess, then it’s just spilling any of it when you cum.” 

Karkat nods. 

Dave pretends to think for more than ten seconds. “What if you used me as a bucket. Like. Dumped it in me. ‘It’ being your jizz, your high fructose porn syrup, the gentleman’s relish. Thoughts?”

The only way to translate Karkat's facial expression would be "foghorn noise mixed with deafening static". This fucker. This unjustly attractive fucker, with all his line-blurring, giving him a million opposed feelings. This is so objectively WRONG, so why does Karkat want it so bad?

Karkat’s bulge finds Dave’s hand and wraps around it. Dave’s bright eyes are playful, but Karkat can see the resolve. This fucker is serious. The thought of using Dave as his bucket makes Karkat’s body feel like it’s on fire. 

He bites his lip, “okay, but how would that work?” He squirms, the flaps of his nook rubbing against Dave in anticipation.

Dave pumps Karkat’s bulge comfortingly while trying to think of an unobjectionable way to say anal. There aren’t any. “Well, I don’t have a nook, so you’d have to enter through the exit door.” He can’t deny that the idea of Karkat’s bulge inside of him excites his dick—but he’s also nervous. This will be new territory for both of them. Dave licks his lips, “But let’s take it slow, yeah?”

”Are you telling me to put my *bulge* up your *waste chute*? Jesus, Dave,” Karkat says, now conflicted due to a different cultural norm drubbed thoroughly into his head. “That’s— that’s for pitch couples!”

“So do you not want to fuck my hot butt and cum inside me?” Dave asks. 

Karkat wishes he could say 'no', but he can't deny his own feelings. He's no stranger to deviancy: self-pailing, xenophilia, and now living buckets, why not some blatant quadrant smearing, too? Or rather, more quadrant smearing. His bulge writhes in anticipation. "I do want to."

The walls, which shrank at Dave's insinuation of anal with Karkat being unfortunate, spring back but neither boy notices. Dave reaches up and runs a hand through Karkat's hair, pulling him in to kiss. His hand brushes a horn and Karkat fucking _chirps_ , breaking off the kiss in shock.

Their lips part with a soft sound, and Dave opens his eyes in confusion after trying to chase Karkat’s mouth and failing. “You good?” he asks, concerned. “Did I do something wrong?”

Karkat's mortified by the pale noises, but the human is clueless. Dave's eyes are wide and worried for him, and he feels a rush of pleasure and then shame for wanting to take advantage of his ignorance. "You just startled me." Not a lie. "You can touch my horns, if you want to."

Dave eyes the walls but they don't move. Looking up at the troll sitting on him, he's overwhelmed. He reaches with his free hand and wraps it around Karkat's nubby horn, rubbing his thumb into the soft velum. Karkat chirrs and melts into his touch. His bulge wriggles and red dribbles onto Dave.

Karkat pushes his hips backwards and grinds his nook against Dave's dick--they see stars. Karkat matches the motion of Dave's thumb and rhythm with his hips, careful to keep Dave outside of him. Warm liquid begins to pool around them, providing all of the lubricant they need.

Dave taps Karkat's hip, prompting him to hop off and recline beside him. 

Karkat does so, propping himself up with an elbow. He tips Dave's chin up and starts lazily kissing him.

Meanwhile, Dave wets his fingers with Karkat's precum. He's glad that Karkat's kissing him, because that means he can't see Dave reach between his own legs. Right? He closes his eyes tightly at the sting. He opens them when he feels Karkat pull back from their kiss. 

Karkat's breathing is heavy as he reaches over and pulls one of Dave's legs up a tad higher. He absentmindedly licks his lips when he hears Dave hiss as he adds another finger.

Dave's flush spreads from his face to his entire body as he works himself open for Karkat. His fingers occasionally brush against the spot that makes him gasp, dick aching and drooling onto his pelvis. He's only done this a few times -- once, bravely in front of a mirror -- but he knows he looks like an idiot.

Karkat watches Dave's display with fascination and desire. So vulnerable. So open. So willing. What they're planning to do is pitch, but Karkat can't hold onto the feeling at all. Dave undoing himself before his eyes is a revelation, and he wants to be a part of it. "Can I help?"

Dave looks away and nods. 

Karkat moves to his knees and raises Dave's legs over his shoulders raising Dave's ass up towards his face. He takes Dave's hand to hold and then uses the other to hold Dave's hips in place. Karkat is clueless but he hopes he can make Dave feel good. This close, Karkat can truly take in a full inventory of Dave's... inventory. A smorgasbord of vaguely familiar but entirely alien body parts twitch directly in front of him. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and licks up Dave’s taint.

The desperately needy whine that ensues is the most undignified noise Dave's ever heard come out of his own body. Karkat can actually turn him into a perfect bottom bitch, for all he cares. "Karkat, fuck!" Karkat's burning gaze destroys every last remnant of his self-control. Dave uses Karkat's shoulders as leverage and hoists himself higher. 

Karkat presses his tongue against Dave's opening, eliciting a moan from the human. He reaches for Dave's wet dick to wrap his hand around it, but Dave stops him.

"That's not how I want to cum." Dave gasps. 

Karkat looks from the hand holding his wrist to Dave's ruddy face. "Yeah?" His own breaths are harsh. "What should I do?" He can give Dave what he wants, and it makes him feel powerful. "Do you need more of this?" He kisses the rim of his waste-chute. "Or can I put my bulge in?"

Dave’s gorgeous like this, with his trembling thighs and overwhelmed expression. Dave is also taking an eternity to choose. 

Karkat rolls his eyes and swipes his tongue wetly at Dave’s hole. Dave lets out a whimper. The sound goes directly to Karkat’s ego. He licks into Dave, nice and slow.

Dave starts to whimper Karkat's name. With each syllable Karkat is reminded of how good it feels to be wanted by Dave and have him turn into putty in his hands. He presses his tongue into Dave as far as he can. He knows it's not enough. He wants to give Dave so much more.

Karkat's name becomes a prayer, a benediction, and his tongue, a balm to his affliction. Dave laughs huskily. Later he can rap the praises of Karkat's tongue in his asshole and his name in Dave's mouth. Right now, he's almost overwhelmed. He feels helpless but cared for, safe. 

Karkat lowers Dave's legs so that he is between them. His nails drag lightly across Dave's skin as Karkat moves up to kiss Dave's mouth.

Dave doesn't have time to worry about where that mouth has been because Karkat's bulge delicately brushes against his asshole.

”Ready?” Karkat asks. 

Dave closes his eyes. “Yeah, fuck, do it.” 

His whole body tenses with anticipation. Karkat takes pity on him and kisses him before he has the chance to disappear inside his own head.

Karkat’s tip slides inside. It’s fine at first, not unlike Karkat’s tongue, but soon stretches him wider. Dave’s breath comes in shuddering gasps.

Karkat’s bulge is aching at the chance to be fully embedded, but sounds of distress stop his progress cold. "Dave?"

Dave's face is pinched with fear or pain. 

Karkat holds his bulge in place and uses his other hand to stroke Dave's cheek. "Shoosh." This shouldn't feel as right as it does. His eyebrows draw together in concern. He doesn’t need to ask if it hurts because Dave clearly isn’t in nirvana. He brushes sweaty hair out of Dave’s eyes and begins making soothing noises with his tertiary vocal chords. “Relax. Tell me what you need,” he whispers.

"Nothing, dude. Totally fine," Dave replies. Scraping sounds fill the room. 

Karkat grabs Dave's shoulder, looming over him. Dave opens his eyes to see Karkat gazing sternly. "You wouldn't keep your dick in me during a moment of personal turmoil. Well, douchebag, ditto for you." He paps Dave's cheek again. "Be honest."

Dave covers the hand on his face with his own. “It hurts a little, I just have to adjust.” He sighs.

Karkat kisses him on the edge of his mouth, “If you need me to I can stop—”

“Don’t do that!” Dave doesn’t mean to sound so desperate at the suggestion. His face goes bright red.

“Okay. I’ll stay like this, then,” Karkat says, keeping his voice low and comforting. Dave is a pitiful, quivering mess underneath him. He barely resembles the jackass from earlier. Karkat doubts anyone else has ever seen him this way.

Dave breathes deeply for several beats. By degrees, he relaxes as he gets used to the sensation of Karkat's tentadick. It's moving a bit on the inside, but true to his word Karkat hasn't gone in any further, seeming content to run his claws through Dave's somewhat crusty hair.

"You're a mess, Dave." He sounds so fond.

Dave grimaces. “In a hot way, though, right?”

Karkat snorts. “Sure.” 

The room expands. Dave doesn’t know what that means, or whether to flip off the walls or Karkat. While he struggles with the decision, his discomfort subsides significantly. Karkat’s tip curls against his hot button and he moans.

The sound makes Karkat throb and he pulls out a little, his eyes fixed on Dave to make sure that he’s not in pain. He thrusts with as much restraint as he can. 

Dave chokes on a moan and reaches for Karkat. “This is good, this is so good. Let’s definitely do that again.”

”I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Karkat says. Still, he scrutinizes Dave’s face for any signs of idiotic bravado. Not tearing Dave’s delicate human insides is pretty high up on his list of priorities. Dave seems to mean it, though. Satisfied, Karkat pushes in until he’s fully seated in Dave.

_This is what being a bitch is like_ , a soft inner voice taunts. It's hard to pay any attention to inner voices, though, when he feels Karkat's body flush with his and Karkat's junk wiggling randomly around like, like, the similes escaping him. He reaches up to pull Karkat closer.

Dave’s clutching him a little too hard. Karkat gets the sense that this moment has more emotional significance than just being Dave’s turn to have someone inside of him. He might not have the context, but he resolves to be gentler than probably necessary. “You’re doing so good,” he murmurs. 

When Dave looks at Karkat’s face he expects to see teasing, but instead he finds that every bit of Karkat’s face is sincere. 

Karkat leans in to whisper, “Dave, you’re fucking amazing.” he reaches down and his hand hovers over Dave’s dick. “Tell me if I can touch you.”

Dave gasps, Karkat's junk sweeping inside of him. "Not there," he manages, "or you'll end me. An-anywhere else."

"Okay." A hand slides up Dave's side. "You're beautiful," Karkat says. His fingers trace a nipple. "What the fuck are these?"

Dave's laughter is choked. "Oh my god, dude!"

Karkat squints and pushes it repeatedly, as if pressing a button. "I'm serious, what is this?"

"Well, it's not a treat dispenser, so I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish," Dave replies, like it's not a perfectly valid inquiry. 

Karkat ignores the sass and continues bothering it with his fingers. Dave's breath hitches.

Dave giggles at Karkat's sweet but clumsy attempts. "Here." He guides his hand to catch his nipple between his fingers, stroke it with his fingertips… His focus is dwindling and he lets out a strangled sob against Karkat's shoulder, eyes closed while he rolls his hips rhythmically.

Then he feels his tongue.

Karkat moans against Dave's chest and grazes the nipple with his teeth when Dave arches his back. Without losing any point of contact, Karkat pulls Dave up so they're sitting up right. Dave wraps his legs around Karkat, gasping at the feeling of Karkat's mouth on his skin.

The true purpose of Dave's chest nubs will have to remain a mystery that Karkat is decreasingly invested in. He sucks and licks and flicks his tongue at one, fascinated by how it stiffens at the attention. Switching to the other one makes Dave squirm in his lap and clench deliciously around his bulge.

Dave clings to Karkat like he might fall off the face of the meteor. Hot breath on his skin, moans singing a more and more frantic melody against his ear, and soft thighs in a vice-tight grip starting to shudder as his human's rhythm becomes undone and unravels.

All for him.

Karkat makes another rough swipe against Dave's nipple. Dave sees white and his back arcs. His mouth searches for anything to find purchase on. His teeth eventually bite down on something hard and nubby. Karkat freezes and squeals against Dave's sopping wet chest.

Dave regrets the action immediately, like accidentally biting into a bone in your chicken nugget, except it's all bone and no nugget. Also, the sound Karkat makes is worrying. "Oh, shit. Did I hurt you? Sorry."

"I'm fine," a mumble against his chest, "just don't bite them. Jegus."

Dave chuckles and plants a soft kiss on each nub, and Karkat hums at the action. 

Karkat tilts back his head so he can see Dave better, who takes it as an invitation to kiss him again. The kiss becomes frantic again, and Dave's dick twitches between them when Karkat begins to move.

Bodies start slowly grinding against each other once more, Dave sighing into Karkat's hair, carding his fingers in, eager to please. The best apology.

"Karkat." 

"Hm?" 

"Don't you wanna cum?"

Fuck. Karkat is all kinds of uncomfortable by now. He nods.

"Do it." Dave's breathless. "Fill me up." 

Hearing Dave say it out loud punches Karkat in the gut with a twist of depraved pleasure. The thought is so filthy, so much wronger than almost anything else Karkat fantasizes about that it blows his stupid pervert pan to sinful smithereens.

Using Dave as his bucket. Fuck.

Karkat grabs Dave by the hips and pulls him down hard onto his bulge. 

Dave feels the heat immediately, then a slight pressure. It feels good, pressing on his insides, but it builds quickly past the point of comfort even as his dick spasms. It occurs to him, in this moment, that he should have asked questions. Such as how big a bucket is, exactly.

He shuts his eyes and fervently prays that troll buckets are completely unrelated to human buckets. He could take a travel sized coffee mug of jizz at most, maybe. Maybe the fact that Karkat’s not an adult will save him.

His orgasm feels incredible, but when Dave looks down and sees the slightest hint of his abdomen beginning to swell, he nopes the fuck out. He tries and fails to wriggle out of Karkat’s mid-nut grip. 

Karkat is blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding as he pumps his flood into his makeshift receptacle. His Daveceptacle. Dave, who won't kill him for his mutant colored material, who is willingly allowing his mutant material inside him. He starts to tear up.

"Karkat!” Dave yelps.

The shout startles him badly, but Dave's distress startles him more. "Dave?"

"Too much, oh my god, it's too much," the words are quick and disjointed as he thrashes, and a rush of fluid hits Karkat's thighs. "Let me off, let me off."

Karkat slides Dave off his bulge. "Are you okay?"

Dave takes a moment to catch his breath, take stock of the inventory. He considers the question for a moment longer. "Yeah, I'm okay. That was just a lot more than I was expecting."

Karkat huffs, it's soft and playful--Dave finds it comforting. "I told you we needed a bucket!" he places a hand on Dave's knee and suddenly realizes how exposed he is.

Dave comes back from his scare to an afterglow still radiating through his body. He came HARD. And Karkat, well… He looks over at the troll by his side. Karkat looks blissed, but shying away a bit. "Dude seriously?" He lightly slaps his thigh. "You chopped off my jammies, now you're coy?"

There's laughter in his voice.

The reminder prompts Karkat to survey the scene. Dave's there, with his stupid pretty eyes, and his stupid smug grin. and his now crusty pink streaked hair. Red coats Dave and the ground cooling in a pool between them. Karkat smiles softly, cracking the dried cum on his own face.

They're nude and gross, but Karkat can change half of that. His clothes are out of the mess at least, mostly. The sweater goes to Dave. "Here, wear this."

Surprise. "You sure?" Dave slips it on, not waiting for an answer. A grin. "Thanks. Very cozy. 5/5 stars. Would recommend."

Karkat pulls Dave's cape out of the pile of fabric . "Well, at least this stayed pretty clean. Or already cleaned itself. Mostly." He wraps the cape around himself in a very familiar way and sits down. He leans against Dave. "So," Karkat plays with the cape hem. “We like each other?"

In a crow moment, Dave has to repress his instinct to bump uselessly against the walls like a fleeing piece of garbage. He bashfully gets in the feels jam cape burrito instead, slipping his arm around Karkat's back and leaning his head on his shoulder. "P' sure it's more 'n that," he replies.

Despite being naked in an empty room, Karkat feels complete. Like he has everything he could possibly need. Karkat turns his head slightly and presses a kiss on top of Dave’s head and closes his eyes. 

Somewhere in the room there’s a loud CLICK. 

The boys both whip their heads in the direction of the noise. Karkat scowls, offended at the rudeness of a mechanism interrupting their sweet moment, and it makes Dave snicker. Still up to their necks in cape tortilla wrap, they shuffle together towards that corner. Breaking apart doesn't seem to ever cross their minds.

Dave’s legs are wobbly. It’s almost definitely because he just came so hard that he doesn’t think he’ll ever need to jerk it again, although he obviously will. Just not for two days, probably. Between the rapidly cooling sweat of their bodies and cum still dripping out of him, he’s getting chilly. 

He beats Karkat’s hand to the ‘exit’ button.

The door grinds open grudgingly as though controlled by invisible hands with an investment in keeping them in this room forever. A weird thing to think, so Dave forgets he thought it. The hallway is dark but empty. He hugs Karkat closer, enjoying his warmth.

"You ready, Karkat?"

"Yeah, Dave. I’m ready.”

And Karkat is ready. They step out into the hallway, ready to face the rest of their sexually active lives together.

...

(Just kidding. That would be too perfect, wouldn’t it? Dave doubles back with Karkat five minutes later, still bare assed, and grabs his shades.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Davekat Thirst Federation Server (18+)](https://discord.gg/wGqTQmN), if you'd like to pop in.


End file.
